X-Men: The Animated Series
X-Men: The Animated Series came out 31 October 1992 in the USA, and in Canada. Marvel Shows * Wolverine and the X-Men * X-Men: The Animated Series Plot Episode Guide Season One Night of the Sentinels (Part One) Night of the Sentinels (Part Two) Enter Magneto Deadly Reunions Captive Hearts Cold Vengence Slave Island The Unstoppable Juggernaut The Cure Come The Apocalypse Days of Future Past (Part One) Days of Future Past (Part Two) The Final Decision Season 2 'Til Death Do Us Part (Part One) 'Til Death Do Us Part (Part Two) Whatever It Takes Red Dawn Repo Man X-Ternally Yours Time Fugitives (Part One) Time Fugitives (Part Two) A Rogue's Tale Beauty and The Beast Mojovision Reunion (Part One) Reunion (Part Two) Season Three Out of the Past (Part One) Out of the Past (Part Two) Phoenix Saga (Part One) - Sacrifice Phoenix Saga (Part Two) - Dark Shroud Phoenix Saga (Part Three)- Cry of the Banshee Phoenix Saga (Part Four)- Starjammers Phoenix Saga (Part Five)- Child of Light Savage Land, Savage Heart (Part One) Savage Land, Savage Heart (Part Two) Obsession Dark Phoenix Saga (Part One)- Dazzled Dark Phoenix Saga (Part Two)- Inner Circle Dark Phoenix Saga (Part Three)- The Dark Phoenix Dark Phoenix Saga (Part Four)- The Fate of the Phoenix Cold Comfort Orphan's End The Juggernaut Returns Nightcrawler Weapon X, Lies, and Video Tape Notes * In The Stuff of Villains, Blob is reading an Comic Book when Gambit walks in at the end of the episode. It appears to be based off the X-Men: The Animated Series. Trivia * Fox initially had a lot of resistance to the cartoon series before it became a success. They felt that the target audiences, kids under 10, wouldn't be interested in a romantic love triangle between Cyclops, Jean, and Wolverine. They also thought kids wouldn't keep up with a show that was serialized. * The Sentinels are modeled after Arnold Schwarzenegger. * This series marks the first time the mutant cure plot is explored in the franchise, way before Joss Whedon's run of the comic book series or X-Men: The Last Stand Quotes Apocalypse: I know more of this world than you can even dream. That is why I must destroy it! (as the police try to subdue Sabretooth) Cyclops: C'mon, they're gonna kill him! Wolverine: Good! Rogue: Come on, pretty boy... make a girl feel welcome. (after angrily ripping the roof off Cyclops' car) Wolverine: (to Jean Grey) Tell Cyclops I made him a convertible. Storm: Storm, Mistress of the Elements, commands you to release that child! Rogue: Lighten up on your speeches, Sugar. Storm: (at a filing cabinet) It's locked. Wolverine: (sticks his claws in) Unlocked. (Rogue is flying over Bishop) Cyclops: transmitter Rogue, can you see Bishop? Rogue: I could spit on him, if I wasn't a lady. Looks like he's running for Congress. (Rogue punches a Sentinel) Jubilee: Did you see what she did? Storm: Yes, Rogue has a way with men. Cast Videos Category:X-Men Category:Movie